In Remembrance
by Moonlightblack
Summary: This is a fic where the characters of OOTP express their feelings about " Character X's " death through a letter adressed to him. If you didnt read the 5th book yet no read. Mild Slash! Sirius/Remus. I warned u... R/R ^_^
1. Remus Lupin

I am very sad. Why? Because if you read the 5th book you would notice that Sirius is dead. And I am his wife. (By author name not really) So I wanted to have a fic to make sure Sirius is never forgotten. A bunch of the characters from OFTP will be writing unmailed letters to Sirius about how they feel about his passing.

We begin with Lupin.

Dear Padfoot,

It's me. Moony. I'm down in the dumps. I can't believe you would leave like this. You were very brave. Very. Risking your tail for Harry would not be something much convicted wizards would do. You were always like that. Except when you lured Snape into the Shrieking Shack. Always making up a dozen ways for prank mischief and to get us in trouble. I remember we had the record for the most detentions. We even broke that so many times. Harry's so upset about your passing. I remember him going into Dumbledore's office looking all-angry and revenge seeking.

You were always a true friend. You were the one who led the others to help me with my lycanthorphy (SP? Words?) No one, before Hogwarts liked me. Not even my parents sometimes. Many moons I would sit in an iron shack and howl and cry and destroy things to vent my frustration and anger. Why? I said many times. I remember Muggle school how bad it was. Every one teased me for my appearance of my skin color and called me Loony Loony Lupin. Then real friends like you and James came along…

__

A small blonde boy sat in a small compartment in the Hogwarts Express. All of a sudden two black haired boys bounded into the compartment. " May we sit here, everywhere else is full?" one asked. 'Sure, the blonde boy replied. " O By the way my name is Sirius Black and this here is James Potter." " Hi!" James said grinning. Slowly, the blonde smiled back. " Want some Chocolate frogs?"

See? Quite the gentleman. You were very rough and had a liking for mischief and trouble, but you got through. Always. Your wife Diane was horrified when she found out you died. I was too.

__

[Scene fades to a brown skinned woman crying at the dinner table] 

" Tell me it isn't true, Remus." 

" It is Diane."

" No! He coul-ldn't he-* **sniff*** tell me it's not true."

" I loved him so much and with his conviction and everything… O Remus Why?????"

" We don't know Di."

[Scene ends with Remus holding Diane]

Why'd you have to leave!!! I'm the only one left! Apart from that snake Wormtail. What am I supposed to do now? I was never the father figure, Sirius! You were closer to him. I don't understand Harry all that much. I do, but you guys had a stronger bond. Even when Harry was a few months old…

__

" Padfoo'." young Harry gurgled. " Hey! How's my special little guy?" Sirius said as he twirled Harry in the air leaving a sour face on James's face. " Be careful, Sirius before you know it He'll call you Daddy!" James said adding a hint of jealousy. " Don't worry, Prongs, I'll never let that happen!" " Ready for our big date?" asked Sirius. " Redy!" Harry gurgled again. " Now boys don't be too mischievous and be home by eight." Lily scolded.

Sirius just smiled and ruffled Lily's red hair.

I can't believe you got taken away from me. After all the adventures and all that we had been through together God still had the nerve to take you away. We still had our times awaiting us. I want you back, Sirius. We were to grow old together swinging house gnomes and watching the world grow without Voldemort.

Diane: Hey! That was my job!

You, Diane and me.

Diane: Much better!

I loved you. You were the best friend and lover I ever had.

Diane: That's it you're going down. Sirius is MINE!

Remus: Bring it on, dummy dummy Diane!

[Sounds of cartoon fighting are heard]

__

"Sirius? What are you doing here?"

" It's Five Am!"

" So, I can't come out and watch the sunrise sometimes?"

" No… I didn't say that"

Remus plopped down on the grass beside Sirius. 

" I was just thinking-, Sirius began.. What was going to become of me.."

" You ran away from home didn't you?"

" Yes, My brother…."

" I heard, I'm sorry." 

" You're a great kid, you have many talents."

" I was thinking of becoming an Auror."

Remus stared at Sirius.

"You'd make a great one!"

" Really?"

" Yep!"

" Gee, thanks Remus," Sirius breathed.

" You'd make a good one too."

Remus blushed.

" I can't, my condition-

" – doesn't matter.

Remus stared at Sirius seriously. He looked away.

"I couldn't."

" You could Remus, I believe in you. Even if you don't become one you would be a great teacher!"

Sirius put his finger under Remus's chin making him look at Sirius on eye level.

" Thank you, Sirius."

Their faces surprisingly were very close. Remus could see the tears of joy on Sirius's eyelashes.

Sirius suddenly looked away.

" Sirius?"

" I can't Remus.."

" Why not?"

" Do you feel the same way?"

" …Yes…"

Both Sirius and Remus's faces were feeling very tingly. Suddenly their lips touched. Sirius widened it… the kiss and they continued that way for a while.

Very shocked they suddenly turned away.

Remus stared curiously and the grass, while Sirius blushed.

" You.. er want to watch the sunrise?"

" Sure?"

Just as the sun broke free of its prison beneath the mountains Remus embraced Sirius.

Do you see a sunrise, Sirius? I don't. I see a never-ending sunset and a surise never coming. That's how I feel. I feel so upset, alone.

Harry really needed you than me. I should stop being so selfish. Dumbledore needs me and so does Harry. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I will never forget you and neither will Diane or Harry. I hope you and James and Lily are having a good time up there. Save a spot for me. If things don't improve soon I may be joining you guys very soon. Don't forget to keep watching over me and everyone else. I'm never going to forget you. Or forgive you.

Either way I love you and that will never change.

Love,

Moony.

Diane: O god I was so horrified over Sirius's death. I had to make this fic. Excuse me while I go cry myself to sleep now. IF you have any concerns about this fic or want to talk about Sirius and his death, Review or email me at _trini_princess_forever@hotmail.com_. I love you too Sirius. I'm not forgetting that and never should you people out there either.

__


	2. Sirius's Reply to Remus

OK. I'm done crying and ready to an update. This is Sirius's POV to Remus's letter. I'm updating soon on J'taime Forever. I can't think of an idea.* **thinks of one*** got it! Wait for the update soon. This is sort of short so bear with me. ***Sniffle*** Hey I may do a songfic/letter kind of thing!

Alright the story begins…Now! Commence!

Wait! I don't understand how Sirius died.. He fell through a veil thing? O well.

Dear Remus,

  


The sun is shining so beautifully up here. I wish you could see it.

James is playing chess (and losing badly at it) and Lily is singing the dawn chorus with the birds. They really missed him, and us.

What do you mean you'll never forgive me? You're acting like it was my entire fault. Well, it sort of was my fault.. , But that's not the point. You think I really wanted to die? Fall into that veil of nothing and not return! Even so I would have died sooner of later.

An infamous escaped convict couldn't have lived that long.

I remember when I left my body watching you wrestle with Harry to leave the archway. Harry's so young and a little bit arrogant like James. Don't let him get into any trouble. My death will be very hard on him and with Voldemort and all.. You would be a great father figure, Remus. You were the most responsible and smartest out of all of us. Harry loves and respects you and don't let that change. Always remind him how much his parents love him and me too. We take turns watching over everyone and Harry. I really miss you. Don't do anything stupid like try to commit suicide or I will be waiting for you here ready to give you a serious lecture.

Please talk to Harry, and help him understand. Losing your parents and your godfather is very depressing. I hope you'll understand why I left like I did. Don't grieve for me too much, but celebrate my life, as I did with James. 

Sincerely,

Sirius

PS: I love you too.

__

As Sirius finished writing the letter, he released the letter into the air. With a final glance he grinned down at the place he used to call home and headed towards James and Lily.

As Harry looked out the blue white-clouded sky he could have sworn he saw Sirius's reflection in a cloud. Feeling very put out and depressed he got out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

That wasn't so bad. I'm not sure if Sirius is going to reply to every letter. Yes I think that's important! Like a reply letter. It's not going to be the same repeated and repeated inf. and feelings. Hopefully. I'm still depressed about Sirius. If J.K. had waited till book 7 to kill off Sirius I'm sure we all wouldn't be so depressed. At the end of this I'll have a song fic going.

Next Harry, Snape, Dumbledore, Songfic, FIN! With Sirius answering in between as well. R/R *|_|*


	3. Harry's Letter

HI everybody!!!! I'm back

About the summary spoiler I am SO SORRY. When I wrote the summary I was so angry about his death that I forgot to consider those who hadn't read the OOTP yet. I'm Sorry! I hate thinking about him. How could he die!! Of all people. Why not Hagrid. Yes, murder Hagrid. Better him than Sirius Black. He is the head honcho, the reason why I like the marauders, the reaso- 

****

*Sigh* I can't go on. I can't cry properly like I'm supposed to, but I can sob and feel like a part of me is missing. Yes, It just a book but… O God!!!!!! I want Sirius back!!!!! He just fell through the veil thing, he can come back. J.K. WILL come through. She can't do this to us. She can't. She won't. Anyone have her address because I have a bone to pick with HER! This can't be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O….. I hate J.K. Rowling!!!!!! Well I don't but how could she do this. * **Breaks down sobbing*** About the summary it will be changed by the time ffn shows this chapter. I put my writing name as his wife!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG I feel sorry for those who made Sirius live beyond the fifth book. Today is Harry's feelings on this monstrous event. He writes his letter. May the spirit of Sirius Black live within you all. Forever.

Dear Sirius,

It's a nice day out. The sky is blue, the clouds are out. But here in my room is dark and gloomy. You think I'd be crying my eyes over you but I'm not. I miss you a lot. In fact why should I at all miss you when you did such a terrible thing to me?

__

" Harry, we have to leave him it's too late!"

" NO! It's not too late!!!!!, He's got to be alive He's got too!"

" Harry, come on. We have to hurry."

I bet if you were alive you probably would have told me something like " O, It wasn't my fault" but it's too late. Why'd you go so soon, huh Sirius? HUH? I had it all planned out. You were going to get cleared, catch Pettigrew, and then move in with you.

That stupid Bellatrix Lestrange did it. She ruined it. I was almost going to get out of this place, but that was ruined.

Tell me Sirius.. Why'd you go? Why couldn't you come back? 

It's so lonely here. I have no one. No one really to look up too.

Yes, I have Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the Order but it's just not the same. Ron and Hermione tell me you're in a better place, but I know better. Why won't they just say you're dead? I bet you're having a great time talking with my parents. Everyone's leaving. First my parents, Cedric and now you. At least I have Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Remus and the rest of the order. I desperately miss you. I can't threaten the Dursley's anymore; promising you'll turn them into toads if you touch me. If Voldemort catches up with me before my 18th birthday I'll be catching up with you real soon.

6th year is going to be heck without you. I miss you with knobs. I hope you're watching over me. I'll take good care of myself and behave. I love you.

Your Loving Godson,

Harry.

Diane: That was major sad. *Sniffle* If you have any other feelings you want to vent about Sirius's death, feel free to review. And don't forget to tell me how good my story is too! I'm living through this. I'll get through it. We all will… in time..

O yes next time after Sirius replies I'll be writing my letter to him then Snape, then Dumbldore then finale. If you want to write a letter to Sirius or write a tribute to him, just send me your file and I'll try to post it. (E-mail is on my profile) Either that or write your own fic. R/R ^_ ^ I'm using my happy face again… Yay!!

(With knobs is an expression the English use instead of saying very, very, very x10. Got it from an English book!)


	4. My CommentsAnswers and Your Reviews

OK I'm back again…. Wow I got so much reviews! You people really miss Sirius I must work on my other fics too so read them while you cry over Sirius…… Today I'm not actually writing the story. (Maybe this week) I'm just answering reviews and stuff.. 

Smudged has made a good group on yahoo for u guys to mourn and grieve and comfort. School ends Wednesday so I'll be writing more. Yippee! My offer still stands. If you have a tribute or a small letter you want to write just email it to me and I'll upload it….. Put name and title so people don't think it was me. OK I'm starting reviews…. O ya. The letter list stands like this.. ( May be changed in the future) Thank you to smudged I'm also adding the perspective on the dark people. Dun Dun Dun!

Diane (me), reply, Lestrange, reply, Sirius, reply, Narcissa, reply,

Tonks (maybe don't get hopes up!), Songfic ' I miss you by Aaliyah starring the characters and ***drum roll*** You!!!!! And me of course. OK enough blabbing, Reviews get answered and complemented……………… NOW!!!!! Commence! (I love saying that) (Read reviews) 

Smudged: Thank you for reviewing! ***Hands out loot bag*** We do need a support group and I am disturbed too. Why Him? Is the answer we are all asking ourselves.

Mary: Thank you for reviewing * Hands** out loot bag *** Yes I agree with you want did possess J.K. Rowling to do that! I did lose a dear friend! My husband!

Vixen: Thank you for reviewing * Hands out loot bag * * comforts vixen * there there it will be all right. It is true Sirius is dead, but some of us won't say no for an answer. We're gonna convince J.K. Rowling to bring Sirius back.

Moonlight: Thank you for reviewing * hands out loot bag* 

Right, I'm glad we're on the same page. I'm hurting too, and so are all my reviewers. Keep reading!!!

Midnight Poison: Yes, Yes I hate Lestrange too!!!!!

She must die!!! We are behind Harry if he decides to kill her! * Gives poison loot bag *

Tori: We all cried very late in the night. I finally brought tears and shed them at 10:00 last night. Thank you for your kind words and for accepting Sirius is dead. J.K. might have a plan but she can't lose her fans doing it. I love Sirius too much to let him die… * hands out loot bag*

Jay Kamiya: It is hard to take his death. I'm feeling so badly about it. I want J.K.'s address so badly!!!!! Thank you!! * Gives her loot bag*

Kamikaze mission: Thank you. I like my story and the idea too. Why did he have to die!!!!!!! I know I know. We all cried. Join the support group at yahoo! But ask Smudged first!!! * Gives her loot bag*

CiCi: I cried too!!!!!!! O God!!!!! Your making me cry!!!!!! ***Sniffle*** * hands her a loot bag*

Smudged: We Will all get through this! I know why no Sirius pictures! And please don't let it be an ugly guy! I am going to do a perspective on the dark side. People who actually don't care if Sirius was dead… You haven't blabbered enough. I have nothing to do and I will eat chocolate. You got your loot bag. 

Kukuzz: That's how I felt too. Thanks for reviewing! ***Hands him loot bag***

Nicky: Thank you Nicky!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't whine about Sirius dying. We have a group Now!!! Ask Smudged first it ain't mine!

****

*Gives her loot bag and some tissues*

Sailor Galaxia: J.K. Rowling is evil! But if it weren't for her we'd have no life. The **cough cough** evil cousin of Sirius should have died… Maybe Hagrid could have died…… *Sobs*

All right that's everyone!!!!!!!!! Everyone have a loot bag and some tissues???????? * Hands out some tissues* Look out for chapter er… five next time!!!

No need to review this time. ^_^


	5. Sirius's Reply to Harry

I'm back. Yay!!!! Sailor Galaxia I forgot to give you your loot bag, so I apologize.. * **gives her a loot bag*** I'm feeling very down because three people flamed my other fic….. GGGGG Unit or Curtis Jackson: The Curse.. It isn't that bad.. It's meant for 50-Cent fans and people who either love or don't mind rap. Harry, Hermione and Ron aren't blindfolded by 50 Cent, but just adapted a liking to him. It's just like people liking B2K or Beyonce.. I got reported for it. I want you people to do me a favor. Read my story and the reviews. I gave an email to pinzir saying that rap and rock is sort of closely related. Just read them and give me your opinion.. Please… I need feedback before deciding to delete it. Be honest, but don't be cruel.. * **Sniffle*** Ignore the Dobby thing, I was high on chocolate and wasn't thinking straight. And for Mystic, I'm sorry for not informing you how the characters are getting the letters. You'll find out at the end. When this chapter is done go to Smudged's fic….. It's great! And to my other 2 fics. OK! To all my other reviewers who didn't get their loot bag here! * hands out extra loot bags * Right next chapter Lestrange.. And she gets murdered!!!!!! By who I'm not telling.. It's a surprise ^_~ 

This chapter is Sirius's reply to Harry. I'll be to the end… Anyone else who claims to be Sirius's wife give me your letter and I'll post it. Do that or write your own fic. Don't be shy… Love you all. Thank you for reviewing nicely!!! Don't forget read my other ones!!! * hugs everyone who reviewed * Bring Tissues!!!!

Dear Harry,

How are you doing? From your letter, I don't think you were doing so well… Listen Harry, I have a lot to tell you. I'm not sure if I can get this all in a letter, but I'll have to try… I'm so sorry about this whole thing. It's Peter you should really be angry at. Yes, I did some pretty stupid things, like accompany you on the Hogwarts Express. But overall it was for you. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm not anyone saw this coming, I certainly didn't, but that's how life works. I was just talking to your parents just now. They're very proud of you. If you could just see your mom now…

Green eyes, wavy red hair, high cheekbones…. 

And your dad, just like you. They love you very much. Every time you feel very happy for some reason, or just feel in a good mood, that's your parents energy flowing through you. You see Harry, people can be gone in the physical sense, but they're never gone in the spiritual or physchological sense. Whenever someone says "you've got Lily's eyes or " you look just like your father" it's their spirit flowing through you. The events with Voldemort might get tougher and hard to cope with as the times go on, but you're never alone. You can't let people get you down or break you. Never let that happen. Whether you're an escaped convict or the subject of the media, people can't break you when you have an especially high spirit. You have Ron, Hermione, Remus the Order and a lot of people who care about you. I care about you. Hermione cares about you. About your predicament with the Dursley's, don't worry. I'll take care of them… ^_~ Remember what I said Harry… We all love you very much. Don't grieve for me. Just celebrate my life. I love you! Remember Harry….. Remember…..

Sincerely,

Sirius.

PS: Don't forget to take care of my motorcycle!

PSS: What was that crap about if Voldemort catches up with you you'll see me soon? He won't catch up with you. We love you… and not on our watch you're going to get murdered on our watch.

Not without a fight… I love you!-James We love sweetheart. You'll be a fine young man-Lily! Love you! - James, Lily Sirius.

That's not bad. Remember people…. Read my other fics too.. And Smudged!!! R/R ^_^ flame all pinzir's fics…


	6. Lestrange Bashing Time! Lestrange's Lett...

A/N I got frozen from uploading because of my fic G-Unit (deceased)

So I couldn't upload for a while… Isn't that great?! I see the reviews have stopped coming in ^_^;.. No new breed eh? When this chapter is done head to my other fic J'taime Forever and please review. Read Jay Kamiya's and my other reviewing authors fics. Please! Yes, I sort of advertise now! NO, don't report! I just suggest ^-^ : looks around for FFN net crew:

Today is Lestrange's letter. Anti-Lestrange people here's your chance!

Hehe! Smudged and my anti-Lestrange fans. This is for you!

__

"So, you and Lucius failed to give me the prophecy."

"My lord we tried."

"Not hard enough!"

"It was Harry Potter-"

" Harry Potter, Harry Potter you think if I was afraid of Harry Potter I would be here right now?"

" No, my Lord. I did manage to kill Sirius Black though"

"Harry's godfather?"  
"Yes"

"Crutatius" (sp?)

"My Lord, it was essential-"

"Do I bloody care what is essential or not! I Lord Voldemort, decide what is essential or not." " I saved your tail from Azkaban so don't you dare disappoint me.

"Yyes mmy Lord"

A/N Does anyone know if Lord Voldemort has a British accent?

Reviewers: The Letter!

Diane: Right!

Twelve minutes later, Bellatrix arrived home and slopped down on her desk.

She pulled out a quill and paper and began to write.

Dear Sirius: 

I hate you! I'm sure you know that by now. I killed you didn't I? 

I've always hated you.. You were like that annoying fly on the wall or like that annoying "friend" that wouldn't go away. Me and your brother Regalus were very close. We decided to become Death Eaters at the same time. When we went to the meetings we made fun of you ALL the time.

Your curly black hair, your acne face. God, I don't now what girls saw in you. You were OK when you were like two. Then you met that stupid James Potter and your Remus friend. And then you became snobby. You are such a dumb…. Well I should contain my manners. I'm glad you died. No one really knows that I killed you. Except Remus, Harry and a few onlookers.

But never mind. I went to Azkaban for more than a stupid stunning and accidentally murder. That Harry Potter friend of yours. Godson actually. He's in wrecks, I'm sure. Idiot friends of yours. Believing in Dumbledore, all of you will meet your doom someday. Voldemort will reign supreme.

Someday. Before, your so-called Dumbledore figures out how to save you. 

Happy trails in Hell, Sirius!!!!!!!!!!

Sincerely,

You're hating Death Eater Voldemort supporter person,

Bellatrix Lestrange.

__

Bellatrix took the paper and burned it through the candlefire.

Just as she was about to head to bed, she heard a knock.

Then the door crashed down and Bella saw ten large figures in her apartment. She quickly recognized one of the figures as Sirius's wife Diane and her friends Smudged, Turin, Jay Kamiya, Sailor Glaxia, CiCi, Kuzkuzz, Kamazie Mission and many she didn't remember the names of. Before she could say anything, ten pairs of wands were attacking her.

" You will die Bellatrix!"

" No one murders our friend!"

" Especially, my husband, Sirius."

She felt a hard punch in her nose by Smudged. Then four other girls started ganging up on her beating her and injuring her. Beaten and tired, Twenty 

minutes later she saw five pairs of wands pointing at her. She recognized the cruel looking eyes of Diane. 

" Goodbye Bellatrix!"

The last thing Bellatrix saw was a green flashing light and voices shouting "Avada Kedreva." 

Diane: That's it! We've done it! We killed Lestrange. I'm sure you're jumping with joy! So if you that It was wussy review and I'll get smudged to re-write it. She asked first people! So later days! ^_^ Read and Review! I'm sure you will.

'


	7. Sirius's Reply: Putting her in her plac...

Yes I'm back. First of all I would like to say. I am thoroughly disappointed in all of you. Only 4 Reviews!!!!!! 4 4 4 4!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes I have 28 in all but 4 new ones. Have you all abandoned me.. Especially you Smudged!!!!!!!! I thought you guys would turn in to see Lestrange die but.. I thought wrong. I like getting reviews.. when you guys are done with this chapter plz!! Go to my other fics.. I need reviews so I can continue. This is my first month doing fanfiction and importantly I need a beta reader.. Anyway enough with my ranting and raving. This chapter is short because Sirius doesn't like his cousin either. I'm still feeling hurt from my lack of reviews these days so.. Just read the chapter. : walks off:  
  
Dear Lestrange, (evil cousin you)  
  
Its nice up here. Lily, James everyone. Mom (shudder) Merlin (ancient guy) And you. You're not up here. Hmmmm I wonder why? Oh yes because you're a death eater, you killed everyone and you caused my death! Yes, Yes. I remember know. Is nice and hot down there? The coals nice enough to have a sauna? Yes I expected you would. I was just reading your letter. Jeez you're so lost. You never knew me at all. You were the ugly one, you were the one who couldn't get dates and you were the one who had no friends. Mom and Dad were so proud of you and Regalus. "Ridding off the bad apples they said" God, they were so disgusting. Look what you did! You deprived me of fufilling my life. I could have been freed, have Harry move in with me, help get rid of Voldemort, but you put a nail in my plans. Sucky how life really is. I really don't like you! And I never did. You put all those you loved in turmoil. Made my little one fatherless, made Diane into a widow and made Harry feel like he has no role model left. You're paying dearly for it though. Hope you're having fun with all your late Death Eater friends. I'm glad Diane decided to take revenge. Put you in your place. "A life for a life" I would say. I hate you and always will. Even though I wouldn't wish death on anybody I have to say you sort of deserved it. Feeling revengeful? Now you know how I feel.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sirius Orion Black, an angel in heaven  
  
A/N I did it! Sirius put Bellatrix in her place and there's nothing she can do about it. About us killing Bellatrix no one will ever know because.. come closer :whispers: We were supposed to be assasins and we disposed of her body in a nice descreet hiding place.. He,He,He.. Worried for my sanity? Just kidding, Let's just say no one will ever know because the power to get us all in Azkaban is up to me! Reassured? Good. R/R ^_^ More reviews this time people, come on if you can give Smudged 77 reviews you can give me some too *_* 


	8. Sorrow and Enlightenment on a Rainy Nigh...

You people come through for me! Even when I was being mean! I love you all! This is my letter. So everyone isn't confused the person here is referred to as Diana. Now as you all know my pseudonym name is Diane. Diane is a fake name that I use as my Fanfiction name and to represent the eleven-year old me. Now Diana is me. The character that is going to be used as Sirius's wife. She is 33. Diane is the author. Diana is the fictional, fantasy Diane. How Diane would do, be or react if she was a fictional fanfic character. Good were're all clear. Does me writing my letter mean the story is almost done? Yes it does. Does it mean that for being such a good audience I will write you a sequel? Yes it does! Does that mean Sirius will be resurrected? No it doesn't. Does that mean I will write a cookie to explain some Diana/Sirius behavior before writing the actual sequel? Yes it does. I will assure at the end of this you might have fears and worries, but they will be relieved in my sequel or cookie. Summary and title at the end of the story for my cookie and sequel. The last chapter I mean. OK. Everyone caught up? Good.

The Letter begins…. Now! Wait, there's going to be some Diana/Remus fluff in here * cough * so my Remus fan girls like Jay Kamiya don't jump to ANY conclusions. He, he, he.

__

Diane Black closed the door to her son's room. Her son, Nathaniel Black was a wild two-year-old who was moving about like an anxious Hippogriff. He was really worn out from today. He reminded her of his father. His father. Diana slowly walked over to the writing desk and sat down. Her husband, Sirius Black had died a month ago "Fell through a veil in the Department of Mysteries" his best friend Remus, Lupin had said. Diana at that time had felt like a knife had punctured her heart. She knew at that moment Remus was also dealing with his losses, but trying to be strong for her. Remus. Diana tried to stop the smile spreading on her face. She pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and began to write.

Dear Sirius: 

Today was a great day. Nathaniel said his first word. It was Padfoot. He's getting so much like you everyday. Someday I think he's just going to get up one day and ride away on that motorcycle of yours. We're getting along all right without you, but its not the same. Nathaniel and I are missing you so much. It wasn't like when were running away constantly and me worrying, It was just as if you had gotten the dementor's kiss. I was depressed for a while but I stayed strong for Nathaniel. Watching you getting locked up behind Azkaban was the worst day of my life. But seeing you return was the best day of my life.

__

Diana was watching t.v. That day when suddenly she heard the door open slowly. When she went to investigate she saw a tall, skinny, grizzly man with wild, matted hair standing at the door.

" Sirius!"

"Diana"

"How'd you-"

"Animagus form"

"It's been so long"

"I know we need to catch up"

" OK Come inside"

Sirius spent a minimum of two nights there. When he left he tearfully promised Diana he would return soon. It wasn't until three months later when Sirius was in hiding that Diana found out she was pregnant.

Diane: * cough cough *

I remember that September morning when you bounced in here happy and beaming demanding to see your son. You looked like the happiest daddy in the world. But sad because you couldn't be a proper father to Nathaniel. You were the sweetest man I've ever known. A loving godfather to Harry, a wonderful friend to James and Remus, and a caring father to Nathaniel the best you could and the best bloody husband a woman could ever have. I miss you loads. I wish you were here though. I love you and no matter whom I end up dating in the future will ever replace you.

Sincerely your loving wife,

Diana Phillips Black.

__

Diane:: Reviews letter: : shakes her head: : changes the song on her CD Walkman: : mutters something about Crazy Town:

Just as Diana slipped the parchment into the desk, she heard a knock on the door. Tiptoeing carefully not to wake Nathaniel, she opened the door to reveal a very drenched Remus.

" Oh dear!" Diana exclaimed, "Come in from the cold and rain"

Remus entered very solemnly into the room. He was very wet and Diana could see he was shivering.

" I was just walking around the neighborhood on-"

" Order business yes, yes I know," Diana said taking the patched coat and hanging it up. She looked over it and frowned. She made a mental note to get it sown up. 

" I'm going to get this fixed up Remus" she told Remus pointing at the coat. Remus blushed grinning. 

" Sirius must have been lucky to have a wife like you."

Diana stopped in her tracks. Remus noticed her reaction and hastily headed over to the couch flushing.

"Would you like some tea?" Diana piped up suddenly.

" Yes" Remus answered quietly

Five minutes later Diana appeared with two hot steaming cups of tea. 

She gave Remus one and they sat down sipping tea in unison. After a while Remus broke the silence.

" I really miss Sirius"

" Ah"

Silence.

" Hey Remus"

" Hmmm?"

" Have you ever looked up at the moon and though that maybe somewhere Sirius's spirit might be looking up at that moon?"

" Yea, in fact. Weird ain't it?"

" Hey Remus"

"Hmm?"

" I don't ever want you to miss Sirius because he's always watching you" Diana added grinning.

Diana flirtily pecked Remus's cheek.

" And Diana"

" Yes?"

" I don't want you ever to think that you're alone and have to raise Nathaniel by yourself because I'm going to be here for you no matter what." " Sirius would have wanted it that way"

Remus suddenly grasped Diana's hand and Diana stared deep into Remus's eyes. Their faces were barely touching and Diana was beginning to feel tingly. 

Before they knew it they were kissing briefly. After a while, Remus pulled away flushing darkly.

" Um, I should go" he said rising up, " I'll just use the bathroom before I go"

"OK" Diana gasped staring at Remus.

After Remus went upstairs, Diana sighed for a moment. Then she smiled.

" I'm sure Sirius wants me to be happy with someone now that he's gone" " And who better than his best friend" she thought smiling.

Diana rose and caught up with Remus before he entered the bathroom.

" You know Remus, don't go just yet, It's late, raining and too dark to be traveling."

" Besides you can sleep in here" Diana said entering the bedroom door leaving a flushing Remus. 

Remus shocked just stared after Diana. Finally shaking his head he entered the bedroom.

{The following scene (s) has been deleted because of its high NC-17 content. It has also been deleted because of the PG rating; the author's age and the fact that the author will get in big trouble with Remus's fan girls and probably already is. If you must see the scene (s) at all costs nicely ask Smudged or any of my 18 + reviewers to write it for you because they are old enough to give you more than a PG-13 scene and to satisfy your sick, perverted mind. – Good day! Diane Black}

Diane: Now before I get murdered or attacked by anyone I can explain- What? No! Stay away from me! No!! : is attacked by an angry crowd of Remus fan girls:

Read, Review and call and ambulance!!! Help!!! No flames, I'll explain when I'm- Help!!!!

  



	9. A Sirius Poem

Hello: arrives in a wheelchair: I'm back. Freaky chapter eight wasn't it? Those stupid fan girls broke my leg. Thank god smudged saved me ^^. But it will be all right for the fic's biggest event. What event you say? The big Sirius Black Tribute Concert. Fee is $0, but donations are accepted. Everyone is invited. Acts include Harry, Remus, Me, Kantomon, Smudged, Diana, Jay and introducing in her first fanfic ever… Aline!! 

Aline: Um, hi people.

My sister Aline represents my calm, mischievous, rebellious, perverted, joyful nature. She will be co-authoring with me in my fics from now on. Aline Whatever..

Diane: O.o She'll get nicer he he

Since I'm injured Aline's doing my typing. 

Aline Great, Let's get this over with.

Today is a poem instead of a letter. Sirius is in heaven and is tired of empty unmailed letters so he decides to pay Diana a little visit and recite a poem to her.

Aline* Sniffle* so sad. Now I have a DJ gig soon so…

Diane: All right….. 

The story begins now…. BTW there's going to be A Lot of fluff. And no Diana isn't a Mary Sue she's out sister so pay her some respect!

Aline: I though you said in Chapter eight that Diana was the older version of you…

Diane: 7_7 shut up Aline…

Sirius Black was lying. On a cloud to be exact. He liked the extra soft cushiness. He loved rolling around on them watching the hustle and bustle of the living people down below. He liked chuckling to himself thinking that he used to be one of those people in their daily living rush. He also like the freedom of the afterlife. No law or ministry to run from, no living off rats. But what he didn't like was the loneliness. He wanted someone to share the feelings with. Someone up here with him. Sure he had James and Lily, but they had each other. He watched them as they rolled around on a nearby cloud.

Harry: …

Diane: Don't even think it Harry..

Sirius parted a part of his cloud to reveal his old bedroom. He saw his wife Diana sleeping. But the she had something with her. A photograph she was hugging as she slept. When Sirius looked closer he could make out that the photograph was their wedding picture.

" Ah," Sirius thought, " so she misses me too."

It was time to make a little visit.

Sirius cruised the hallway of his previous home. It was just the same before he left. Red alabaster stone walls and grey doors.

__

Aline: eww.. 

He remembered this house like he was in it yesterday. IF only he could find the door to this son's room… Sirius opened the door to a bright blue room. In side was an assortment of baby equipment. Mobiles, changing station, dresser, crib, rocking chair and various other furniture. Sirius headed over to the crib where his son, Nathaniel lay. He looked down at his son with admiration and love. Nathaniel had his mother's striking brown hair, high forehead, hands and skin color. On the other hand he had Sirius's eyelashes, cheeks, eyes, feet and his curvy mouth. Although he had brown hair it was long and curved in the certain elegance Sirius's hair had. Sirius touched his son's forehead and kissed it. "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to be a better father." Sirius murmured as he left the room.

Finally reaching the oak door where his wife resided Sirius swung it open. Diana slept on undisturbed. Sirius stared deeply at Diana. She looked so… serene. He walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge. As he stroked Diana's light eyebrows his thoughts raced back to a poem he had thought of while lying on a cloud not too long ago.

__

Diane: Pay attention people this is important for my cookie

Aline: You're typing that one

Diane:: hits Aline: Type slave! Forgive me if this poem sucks….

Long Lost Lover

__

It was a cold January'75

I spotted you all alone

With your seductive doe eyes

Shy and attracted as ever

Making my heart throb like never before

It was only then when you filled the spot no other girl could.

That was a memorable day

When I found my long lost lover

April'78

It was a day of showers

Which revolved on a time of such power

The day two lover came together

When you become mine and I become yours

We both cherished that day 

When we were both connected with our long lost lover

December'92

I remember trudging up the silver stone steps

To the home we once shared with love

That was all blast apart by a rat-faced worm

After being torn apart for a decade and three years

I decided it was time to rekindle our love

That had been shattered by thirteen pain-staking years

When I saw you still with

Your seductive doe eyes

I knew you hadn't changed 

Even though so much had 

That reunion was the best

Re-uniting with my long lost lover

July'96

I got up one morning to the down chorus

Looking forward to sunshine filled day with you

I looked to my side, but you weren't there

Then I remembered you aren't here

Heaven's where I am

But it doesn't feel like heaven. Not without you

You're doing so well darling

Taking care of our son with the power of two parents

Don't forget to tell him about me 

I miss you sweetheart

Hold tight and stay strong my love

I can't wait til the day when I can hold you in my arms and never let go

Our second reunion will be the best one ever

Until then I'll hold you forever in my angel wings

And protect you forevermore

My Long lost love.

" I love you forever Diana" Sirius said as he disappeared from the ever so silent house.

In her sleep Diana smiled..

Aline: Wow

Diane: wow

Aline: I hereby ban you from writing anything as angsty and fluffy like this ever again….

Diane: Thank you.

Jay: ^^;

Diane: 7_7 Figures Jay…

Jay: ^^

Remus: As cute as that was that was um.. too angsty

Diane: W_W Can't you hold your tongue Remus? Once can you stop hurting my feelings on a daily basis? : Speeds off in her wheelchair crying:

Aline^^; I don't think she's coming back. Read review tell us about the poem and don't forget to come to the concert. Finally arrangements are being made. Tickets are available now and free. They will be available before the concert starts, but get your ticket now before they are sold out. Pick up a ticket with your review at the door. See you people more in the future ^^ Bye!!! R/R ^_^ PS: Yes the poem was scary too.


	10. Story Ending Finale Chapter

I'm really sorry to say this, but this is the end to In Remembrance. All the chapters after this are extras. Aline and I were discussing about the sequels, and we have decided they will take up too much time, so they have been scrapped. Now, that doesn't mean this is the last time you'll hear of us. We are doing two Lupin angst fics before we retire and move on to humor. Thank you all for staying by us and reviewing!!!!!

Everyone: YAY!!!!!!!

Aline: The ending is short lol..

Diane: I hate endings -_-;

Aline: I made a debut in this fic L 

Diane: J its OK Aline. The ending is dialogue, nothing special, just the end.

****

The Official and Final Real Chapter of In Remembrance.

__

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry stared at his long five and a half inch long parchment. It was so long.. Especially just for a Potions essay. Harry dipped his quill into his ink bottle and continued to stare at the parchment. Finally, eyelids drooping, Harry packed up his school materials and put them under the loose floorboard. No ideas were flowing, he'd have to continue the next night. As Harry checked the time he realized something. He was sixteen. He had been sixteen for two whole hours. His spirits happily rose as he thought of all the birthday owls he might receive in a while. His thoughts raced to Grimmauld Place and how Sirius was holding up-_ Sirius._ Harry's stomach did a double flip. How could he have forgotten… He had written him an unmailed letter a few days ago! Harry sighed. He tried to stop the tears from flowing as he pulled the covers over his head but was unsuccessful.

__

Harry was in a small bed. A cradle to be exact. " What am I doing here?" Harry yelled but his voice sounded like a two-year old. All of a sudden a tall, slim, dark-haired man began looming over the cradle smiling at him. Harry let out a squeal and began to shrink back. " Harry, Its me Sirius " the dark figure said 

Harry just stared back. This was all a dream…

" But your dead… What are you doing and why am I here???" Harry asked annoyed.

Sirius just smiled. He suddenly looked back anxiously, and lowered his voice to a whisper. He then began to rock the cradle softly.

" Look Harry I don't have much time, so I'm going to short and sweet"

Harry just stared back and relaxed a bit.

" I know you really miss me a whole lot Harry"

Harry stared back and nodded solemnly

" But" Sirius continued " You need to move on.. Like I have.. "

Harry sat up. " It's not easy to move on you know" He growled..

Sirius scowled. " It's never easy to move on Harry, but you have to… for your sake." He looked away.

Harry nodded understandingly. " Like you did for my parents…"

Sirius grinned. " Exactly"

Harry's face drooped suddenly " I miss you…"

Sirius anxiously looked back again. He quickly patted Harry's head and opened his mouth again. 

" I'm running out of time again Harry but I do want you to know-Here take this letter"

Harry took the small envelope into his tiny, stubby but strong hands.

Sirius was looking very anxious again. " I need to get you back home, but before you go remember-

Harry strained his ears to listen but Sirius's voice was looking further and further by the minute.

" Just read the letter! And remember, your parents and I love YOU!!!" Sirius shouted his last words waving.

Harry waved back and all of a sudden Sirius was out of sight.

Harry woke sweating and panting. He was in his own bed and in his room. _It was all a dream Harry_ He kept telling himself. He heard a small tap coming from the window. Some owls had arrived for him. He took the parcels from them and thanked them. As he brought the parcels back to his bed, he noticed an envelope. It was just like the one Sirius had given him in his dream. Harry picked it up with shaking hands. He took the letter out and began to read. Five minutes later through reading a large smile spread across his face. A smile that hadn't been on his face in a LONG time.

__

" Are you SURE we're doing the right thing?"

" Yes, Diana, Come on do you want to be free of Sirius or not?"

" mmmmm I've always been afraid of fire "

" * cough * Chicken"

" I heard THAT!" 

" Ready?"

" Yep"

" OK… One… two….. three…"

* crackle *

* snap * 

" Remus, do you know what we just did?"

" Yes, good idea wasn't it?"

" Yea, I feel better now."

" Come on I'll walk you home "

" All right, thanks "

Sirius and James watched as Diana and Remus walked home hand in hand.

" You know," James said to Sirius, " Everyone's going to be all right "

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

Diane: How about that? I actually did it right.. 

Aline: Yep ^_^ The In Remembrance bloopers and the Lupin fics.. now.. ^_^

Diane: Yea, But we're making him commit suicide in one of them

Diane; Aline: o.O

Diane: Jay, Remus you heard NOTHING!!!! Don't worry Remus we're just borrowing your angst personality, you'll still have Jay ^ ^;

Aline: For the rest of y'all. Stay tuned for the extras!!! They will be fun ^ ^

Diane: Yep, for now… CYA8TER!!!!

Aline: Au Revoir Mes amis

Diane: A Bientot!

__


	11. Extras 1: Sirius Black Tribute Concert

Diane: Are you ready? Do you want to have some fun? Do you want to tribute Sirius Black?

Aline: * applies makeup * Stop talking to yourself Diane…

Diane: O.O just warming up…

Aline: UH huh … here let me put some eyeshadow…

Diane: -_- I'm fine Hey the Limo's here!!!

Aline: * grabs bag* I can apply in the car…

Diane: All right acts…. Remember It's all about Sirius. So put some emotion in it!

Aline: You're scaring everyone..

Smudged: My dress is too tight!

Diane: Dress boy!!! Size 12 over here!

Remus: I'm not wearing brown mascara… 

Diane: DO IT! Deleted scene Remus….

Remus: I'll get you one full moon…. * Aline applies mascara*

Diane: Everyone else fine?

Harry: This pants is tight around my.. well… you know

Diane: O.o -_- Dress boy!!!!!! Size 5 here!!!

Aline: The crowd's warmed up….. Actors ready?

Everyone: Sure….

Aline: Clothes on right?

Everyone: … O.o Yes..

Aline: Review choir???

Choir: Here

Aline: Yep, Remus songs memorized…

Remus: Yes.. This makeup is an insult to my wolfhood..

Aline* ignores Remus* All right Diane work your magic!!!!!

Diane: Hello people!!!! Are you ready to Tribute?

Crowd: Yea!!!! 

Diane: Wasabi!!!

Crowd: Wasabi!!!

Diane: Whoo!! All right people we are here to celebrate Sirius Black's life… The songs here were chosen because they commemorate Sirius's life and the feelings behind HP best man! 

Crowd: Darn Straight!

Diane: For all you viewers at home …. Please read these songs and sing along with them if you like… If you are in mourning… I guarantee these songs will make you feel better. They made me feel better.. A little bit of humor thrown in so this whole thing won't be angsty but that's OK.. One.. Two.. Three.. Let's ROCK!!! Some song lyrics have been changed..

Crowd: whoo!!!!

Diane: Next up.. Harry, Remus, Diana and the Review Choir! 

__

[Tune to Missing You by Tamia, Brandy and Chaka Khan starts up]

****

Diana: Though I'm missing you

Choir: (Although I'm missing you)

Diana: I'll find a way to get through Living without you

'Cause you were my brother, my strength, and my pride

Only God may know why, still I will get by.

Diana: Who would've known that you'd have to go, so suddenly so fast

How could it be that a sweet memory would be all, all that we'd have left?

Now that you're gone, everyday I go on

But Life's just not the same

I'm so empty inside, and my tears I can't hide

So I'll try, to face the pain

Harry:

Though I'm missing you

Choir: (Although I'm missing you)

Harry: I'll find a way to get through

Choir: (I'll find a way to get through)

Living without you

Harry: 'Cause you were my brother my strength, and my pride

Only God may know why, still I will get by 

Harry:

Oh, There were so many thing that we could have said,

If time were on our side

Now that you're gone I can still feel you near,

So I'll smile with every tear I cry…

Though I'm missing you..

Remus: Though I'm missing you

Choir: (Although I'm missing you)

Remus: I'll find a way to get through

Choir: Living without you

Remus: 'Cause you were my brother, my strength, and my pride 

Only God may know why, still I will get by 

Remus:

'Cause we were the closest of friends,

But I wait for the day when 

I'll see you again.. see you again

Smudged: Though I'm missing you * puts stress on the you * 

Everyone: (Although I'm missing you)

CiCI: I'll find a way to get through 

Everyone: (I'll find a way to get through)

Jay Kamiya: Living without you * **puts stress on you***

Kantomon: 'Cause you were my brother, my strength, and my pride

I give it all to Black: Only God may know why, still I will get by..

Everyone repeats Chorus with stress and tears*

Diane and Aline are crying the background*

Everyone: I'm missing, missing, missing, missing, missing I'm missing you……….. 

Song ends* 

Diane: That * sniffle * was good… Good everyone!!! Next up Remus, Diana and Harry with Song to Sirius.

__

[Song for Momma by Boys to Men starts]

* lights go on.. Four stools with people on them are seen *

Harry: 

You taught me everything 

And everything you've given me

I always keep it inside

You're the driving force in my life, yeah

Remus: 

There isn't anything

Or anyone I can be

And it just wouldn't feel right 

If I didn't have you by my side

Diana: You were for me to love and care for me

When skies were grey

Whenever I was down 

You were always there to comfort me

And no one else can be what you have been to me 

And no one else can be what you have been to me 

You'll always be you always will be the girl 

In my life for all times

Everyone:

Sirius, Sirius you know we love you

Oh you know we love you

Sirius, Sirius you're the king of my heart

Your love is like

Tears from the stars 

Sirius, I just want you to know

Loving you is like food to my soul

Harry: 

You're always down for me 

Have always been around for me even when I was bad 

You showed me right from my wrong

Yes you did

Remus:

And you took up for me

When everyone was downing me 

You always did understand

Chorus:

Sirius, Sirius you know we love you

Oh you know we love you

Sirius, Sirius you're the king of our hearts

Your love is like

Tears from the stars

Sirius, I just want you to know

Loving you is like food to my soul

Diana: You gave strength to go on

There was so many times

Looking back when I was so afraid

And then you come to me

And say to me I can face anything

And no one else can do

What you have done for me

You'll always be

You will always be the guy in my life

Everyone: 

Sirius, Sirius you know we love you

Oh you know I love you

Sirius Sirius you're the king of my heart

Your love is like

Tears from stars

Sirius, I just want you to know

Loving you like food to my soul 

[Song Ends]

Diane: * Breathes * Sobs……. That was beautiful you guys.. T_T I'm gonna cry.. sniffle Anyway next up Harry with * voice breaking* The Living Years * runs away* 

Harry: Thank you Diane ^^ This is my first musical debut…

Aline: On with it Boy! * applies more makeup to Remus* 

Remus: Soon I'm going to be looking like a werewolf drag queen…

Aline: Keep still!

[ Song to the Living years by Mike and the Mechanics start]

Harry: 

__

Every generation blames the one before

And all of their frustrations come beating on your dear

I know that I'm a prisoner to all my father held so dear 

I know that I'm a hostage to all his hopes and fears

I just wish I could have told him in the living years

More crumpled bits of paper filled with imperfect thoughts

Stilted conversations, I'm afraid that's all we got

You say you just don't see it, he says it's perfect sense

You lust can't get agreement in this present tense

We all talk a different language, talking in defense

Choir:

Say it Loud, say it clear, you can listen as well as you hear

It's too late when we die to admit we don't see eye to eye 

[ Uptown beat starts]

[ Snaps his fingers]

Harry : 

So we open up a quarrel between the present and the past

We only sacrifice the future, it's the bitterness that lasts

So don't yield to the fortunes you sometimes see as fate 

It may have a new perspective on a different date

And if you don't give up and don't give in you may just be okay

Choir:

Say it loud, say it clear, you can listen as well as you hear

It's too late when we die to admit we don't see eye to eye

I wasn't there that morning when my father passed away

I didn't get to tell him all the things I had to say

But I think I caught its spirit in my baby newborn tears

I just wish I could have told him in the living years.

[ Aline and Diane begin nodding to the beat]

[ Remus tries to escape to rub of the makeup]

[ Aline catches him and tries to put some more sparkles on]

Choir: 

Say it loud, say it clear, you can listen as well as you hear

It's too late when we die to admit we don't eye to eye..

[ Harry repeats the chorus with the choir getting really into the song]

Song ends *

Diane: Excellent for a debut Harry. Catchy song.. Don't you agree

Crowd: Yes.. * sniffle * * Sirius fan girl sniffle louder *

Diane: right, Now my two best reviewers Smudged and Jay Kamiya.. let's give it up!

Smudged: This dress is still too tight…

Jay: I don't like this song… * catches the glare from Diane *

Diane: This song is dedicated to those who think Sirius isn't dead

[ Song to When you Believe goes on ]

Smudged:

Many nights we've prayed

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song

We barely understood

Now we are not afraid 

Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains

Long before we knew we could

Jay and Smudged:

There can be miracles

When you believe 

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles?

You can achieve

When you believe 

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

Jay Kamiya:

In this time of fear 

When prayer so often proved in vain

Hope seemed like the summer birds

Too swiftly flown away

Yet now I'm standing here 

With heart so full I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words

I never thought I'd say

Smudged and Jay:

There can be miracles 

When you believe 

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles?

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe..

[ Song ends] 

Diane: excellent.. Good Jay and Smudged.. 

Now the song you've been waiting for… Remus with the song Ever Blazing!!!! 

Remus: I'm not doing it…

Diane: THE SCENE

Remus: Y_Y Fine…. I'm going to be so embarrassed

Diane: This is a reggae song with a love theme so.. yea.. No reggae like skip it.. Except Jay this is there is a surprise at the end..

Remus: * walks on stage** sigh* This is dedicated to all the Sirius ships out there and to the love of Diana and Sirius.. And… too Jay Kamiya… * blushes*

[ Ever Blazing by Sean Paul starts]

Remus:

(Ever blazing ever blazing girl (

(Blazing up the flame blazing up the flame)

(ever blazing girl yo)

Chorus:

As the world turns

And as time burns

Girl you know I'm gonna be there

My love is ever blazing girl

And you know it na go change

As the world turns

And as time burns

Girl you know I'm gonna be there

My love is ever blazing girl

And it never fades away

There's not pretending girl

I said my love is never ending

Form we used to par just like a friend thing

Up until now me a tell you say

A fi be the queen

I and I man a accenting

And a 1 thing the moony lupin is requesting

Keep up to date cause you are the best thing 

Girl you know your life style real interesting that's why the moony investing

[ Sings Chorus moving side to side with the beat]

Because me admire you

But me na shy of you

Say from the day me hire you

Me know me na fire you

Girl form a long time the moony a desire you

Woman you know say you a hot and you a spit fire too

Bill gates and Donald trump 

Them a require you

In the Pentium five them want wire you

When them know you a real frequent flier to

Like a trophy ina me bed you know me wan retire you

[ Chorus]

As the world turns a

And as time burns

Girl you know I'm gonna be there

My love is ever blazing ever-blazing girl

And you know it na go change

As the world turns 

And as time burns

Girl you know I'm gonna be there

My love is ever blazing ever blazing girl and it never fades away

[ Repeats Chorus grinning entirely at Jay]

[ End song]

Remus: Jay.. come up here…

Jay:… * goes on the stage *

Remus: I know we're friends and everything and well I realize I'm.. in love with you.. And.. * looks at Diane * * she nods with thumbs up * I want you to marry me..

Jay: O.O

Remus: * pops out diamond carat ring * I couldn't wait… So will.. you marry me?

Jay: O.O * cries as Remus puts the ring on her finger* Yes.. * sniffle * Yes..

Fan girls throw jealous looks at Jay*

Aline: And that's not all.. Romulus get out here!!!!!

Romulus: * walks out * Sup everyone?

Crowd: Hey Romulus!!!!

Remus: O.o * glares angrily at Diane *

Aline: Diane, my stupid sister is too shy.. So I'll make this short and sweet.. Diane wants you two to get married right away..

Jay and Remus: O.O

Aline: You see she invited Romulus to take Remus's place in her sequel A Second Chance.. She firmly believes that Jay deserves to have Remus more than Diana does…..

Diana: * looks offended *

Remus: Not that I don't like you he he…

Aline: And she thought despite what Jay said about the Diana/Remus fluff Remus belongs to Jay and Romulus would be better off with Diana..

SO Romulus??

Romulus: * walks over Diana * Diana, You're a sweet woman and I really like you. Remus can't be with you cause he likes Jay so I like you a lot .. so … will you go out with me in the sequel?

Diana: * tears * I don't know.. I'm not entirely over Sirius yet but when I am I will surely date you…

Romulus and Diana hug *

Jay and Remus snog*

Crowd: AWWW * cry their eyes out *

Diane: He he he he ^^; my good side took over…. Now so we can finish the concert Jay and Remus can please stop snogging and get off the stage?

Jay and Remus: * don't hear her *

Diane: * sweatdrops * HEY SNOGGING COUPLE OFF THE STAGE!!!! * sigh* -_- * pushes Jay and Remus off the stage into the crowd *

There ^_^; Now we need to conclude our concert with Just three more acts… You people having fun? 

Crowd: YEA!!!

Aline: Let's cleanse those mourning souls….

Diane: That's my part…. Up Next Amazing Grace… Silence please and no applause.. * sniffle * Kantomon and * voice breaking * I give it All to Black… * has a crying fit again *

[ Theme to Amazing Grace starts ]

Kantomon: MMMM Yea..

[ Aline: O.O ]

[ Diane: * wacks out tissues *]

[ Remus: I love you Jay..]

[ Diane: QUIET!!! O.o $_$]

Kantomon: 

__

Amazing Grace..

How sweet the sound..

I give it all to Black:

__

That saved a wretch like me..

Kantomon:

__

I once was lost

But now am found

Was blind but now I see

I give it all to Black:

__

'Twas grace that tough my heart to fear

And grace my soul

Kantomon:

__

How precious did that grace appear

The I first before became free…

I give it to Black:

__

Through many dangers, toils, and snares, I have already battled..

'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far, and grace will conquer

Kantomon:

__

When we've been there ten thousand years, bright shining sun…

I give it all to Black:

__

We've no less days to sing God's praise, Then when we fulfill our dreams..

[ Songs Ends]

[ Kantomon and I give it all to Black hug..]

[ Diane cries with Aline]

[ Diana cries harder with an innocent looking Nathaniel]

[ Remus and Jay leave the hall]

[ Diane drags them back]

[ Crowd cries because they miss Sirius so much]

[ Jay puts on the T.A.P.S song]

[ Remus unfolds a banner that has a picture of Sirius on it saying Sirius Black 1960-1996_]_

[ Crowd grows silent for twenty minutes]

Diane: That's well done… IF those of you at home notice the words are changed that cause the lyrics print-out cut off on me… Apologies he he ^^'

Jay: * grabs mike from Diane * Next up will the song Emotion by Diane and Aline.. Good luck you two… 

__

[ Song to Destiny's Child's Emotion plays]

Aline:

[ Cries silent tears ]

It's over and done but the heartache lives on inside 

And who's the one you're clinging to instead of me tonight?

And where are you now, now that I need you?

Tears on my pillow wherever you go

I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean

You'll never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart.

Aline and Diane: 

It's just emotion that's take me over

Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul

But if you don't come back

Come home to me, darling

You know that there'll be nobody left in this word to hold me tight

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

Goodnight

Goodnight 

Diane:

I'm there at your side, I'm part of all the things you are

But you've got a part of someone else

You've got to find your shining star

And where are you now, now that I need you?

Tears on my pillow wherever you go

I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean

You never see me fall apart

Chorus:

In the words of a broken heart

It's just emotion that's taken me over

Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul

But if you don't come back

Come home to me, darling

You know that there'll be nobody left in this world to hold me tight 

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

And where are you now, now that I need you?

Tears on my pillow wherever you go

I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean

You never see me fall apart

[ Repeat Chorus in tears]

[ Diane actually begins crying a river flooding the stage]

[ Remus gets Bounty towels to mop up the tears.. Lots of towels]

Chorus:

In the words of a broken heart

It's just emotion that's taken me over

Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul

But if you don't come back

Come home to me, darling

You know that there'll be nobody left in this world to hold me tight

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

Goodnight

(**Goodnight)**

[ End song]

Diane: * gets out of singing mode * Right.. I'm so sad right now… People cry with me :'( 

Aline: Diane.. It's all right.. No crying… Our last act of the evening before the Afterparty is Celine Dion's My heart will go on by Diana… Go Diana.. Make Sirius proud..

__

Sirius: You guys are making me proud.. * sniffle * 

James: I didn't get a tribute concert…

[ Diana walks out.. crying smudging her makeup]

Diane: I loved this song..

[ My heart will go on starts]

__

Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you.. go on

Far across the distance and space between us 

You have come to show you go on

Near, far where ever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more, you opened the door

And you're here in my heart and

My heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go til we're gone

Love was when I loved you 

On true time, I hold to

In my life will always go on

Near, far, where ever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more, you opened the door 

And you're in my heart and

My heart will go on and on

You're here, there nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart and 

My heart will go on and on..

Ah, ah , ah , ah ah ah , ah ,ah 

[ Aline in microphone: Attention Diana you are not CELINE DION

Diana: Huh sorry.. O.o

[ Song ends]

Diana: Thank you every one..

Diane: I love you all.. that unfortunately concludes the concert..

Now that's not all.. Join us for the Afterparty or Wake after…

Thank you all to my acts, Harry, Remus, Me , Aline Kantomon, I give it all to black , Smudged and Jay Kamiya Whoo!!!

[ They all bow.. Concluding with a kiss from Jay and Remus]

Diane: T_T congratulations on your engagement you guys.. * sniffle *

Aline: Join us chapter 11 for The After Party.. There we will say kind words about Black, share your poems, skits, feelings whatever.. Just email all your stuff to Diane and we'll get it published ^^

Diane: Any errors you caught in the songs? Rants, raves, flames, compliments, feelings.. email or review…. We love you all my deep fans…. WE LOVE YOU!!! Whoo! 

__

Disclaimer: All songs featured here all not Diane or Aline's.. IF you have a close relationship with anyone who sang these songs as far as you know they weren't used here!!!! Thank you.. Have a nice night. – Diane and Aline Black.


End file.
